Necessities of Life
by Miss Chocobo
Summary: Were video games all he ever thought about? A recollection of the finding of a birthday present, an obsession with shiny bags, and chocolate cake. MATT --x-- YOU


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
This is my first birthday!fic - dedicated to Matt (Mail Jeevas), who, unfortunately, isn't usually mentioned by name on the character list, but is instead, part of the "Other" category. Hopefully on Fanfiction dot net, he is a character.  
Dear, dear Matt. So unappreciated.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATT!!!!

(This WAS originally published yesterday on Lunaescence. So I wasn't late. HAH. Fooled you.)

**Necessities of Life**

It was kind of strange how your two best friends had addictions. You'd never look at that word the same way again.

Matt to his video games and Mello to his chocolate; you knew who to consult for advice in those two categories. It also made present-giving a while lot easier during Christmas and on their birthdays.

Come to think, Matt's birthday was February 1st.

Oh SHOOT. You stood with mouth agape and wide eyes before the calendar on the kitchen wall. That was today!

As usual, both the guys were out - and wouldn't be back 'till about 10 at night.

Whatever they were up to now, you didn't bother arguing about it with them. They wouldn't listen to you anyway, plus they had told you it was for a good cause as well as Anti-Kira. Not to mention Matt's puppy dog look worked every time. Well, the guy had it down pat. What could you say?

They were staying out a bit later the past few weeks, but no matter how much you pleaded, they wouldn't let you with them. Mello's answer was a definite no, and Matt had ruffled your hair affectionately and said, "Same. Sorry, (y/n)." And with a lazy salute from Matt and a glance from Mello, the door to the apartment was shut.

You opened that same door, locking it with a jangle of keys, and ran down and out to find a video game Matt hadn't already beaten a hundred times over.

Seriously, Matt vs. the video-gaming industry was nothing new, and every last penny of his extra money was spent on a new game that might stand a chance against him.

Staring at the awesomely priced Tekken:Dark Resurrection game that he'd been saving up for made you feel some sort of heavenly glow - as if some awesome guardian angel had especially lowered prices for you in order to make the game affordable. Last week it had been about twice the price.

After digging the cash out of your wallet, you beamed at the salesperson, thanking them with a chirp of "Thank you so much!" With that, you skipped out of the store, twirling around after exiting though the double glass doors.

As you sailed through the front door to the apartment you shared with two teenage and hot boys, two distinctly masculine voices could be heard from the living room.

"What's with her?"

"I dunno, I don't think it's PMS. She looks too happy."

"Unless she's a masochist..."

A moment of silence ensued as you stared awkwardly at the blond chocolate addict and the redheaded smoker.

The two parties had a bit of a staring contest until Matt decided that the shiny bag you were clutching to your chest was too much of a distraction.

"What's that?" He pointed an index finger at you accusingly.

You looked down and squealed, "Nothing! I just like shiny bags!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "In the 9 years I've known you, I've never seen you obsess over a shiny bag. Lies, (y/n)." He smirked self-satisfyingly. "Now what is that?"

"It's a plastic bag."

"No, I mean what's IN there?"

"Good question. Let me get back to you on that."

You scurried toward your room, readying yourself for a flying ta-

Too late.

With a crash, Matt had flying-tackled you to the ground and was wiggling his fingers mischievously. Oh no. He wasn't that heartless, was he? Oh yes he was. His fingers, well-trained from all that video game playing, tickled you mercilessly, and you could do nothing but clutch your sides, howling for him to cease the attack.

"Only if you let me see what's in there!"

"FINE!" you yelped as he brushed a sensitive spot.

"Not to disturb the moment, but have the two of you realized what position you're in right now?"

You and Matt blinked in unison as he straddled your waist, looming over you, his hair hanging down and casting a shadow over his eyes, covered by orange-tinted goggles. You blushed madly and shoved him off, chucking the plastic bag at his head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" you screamed, a tic mark on your head.

Matt took out the Tekken game, eyes wide and beaming with rays of joy. He turned to you happily and said, "Thank you! Wasn't expecting this, but tha-"

He stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, you said it was my birthday, right?"

You stared at him, speechless.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?!"

He shrugged and tore open the wrapping, inserting the game into the PSP and turning it on.

Before long, he had no recognition of the outside world, and you were left to hold a conversation with the eternally moody Mello.

He didn't seem to like the idea, so he got off the couch and told you, "Going in the kitchen."

You jerked your head toward Mello. "WAIT! Don't go in! I -"

"Is this CHOCOLATE birthday cake?"

~#~

The next day, you woke up early, still a bit tired from last night's small celebration to find Matt in the living room playing the game you'd bought for his birthday, and Mello sprawled out next to him, biting off chunks of a chocolate bar he kept in a stash of chocolate within the kitchen cabinet.

Exasperatedly, you asked the redhead, "Video games? Is that all you ever think about?"

"No," he replied, not even glancing at you.

"Well, then what else do you think about?"

"Food a-"

"Except for food and water and all the necessities of life."

"The Kira case."

You stormed away in anger - all your hard work for nothing. You took care of him AND Mello when they were tired and stressed, you cooked all the meals, you were the moral support he dearly needed when the general population turned their backs on L and slowly came to revere Kira. You'd been his best friend since childhood. And what kind of thanks did you ever get? NOTHING.

You choked back tears, but it was of no use. A sob, followed by a teardrop, turned into a mental breakdown. You loved that man, but was it that he didn't love you back? Did he see you as nothing but a maid?

Back in the living room where he'd put down his PSP for the first time in about 4 hours, Matt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. You were such a troublesome but lovable girl. He sighed again, laying his head back on the sofa arm.

_'Was it something I said?''_

"I think she's jealous, man," Mello mumbled, chewing on a piece of the chocolate bar. "Just don't go overboard with the apology. I don't wanna have to pry your mouths apart afterward."

Matt discovered you in your spick-and-span bedroom, crumpled onto your bed, the covers thrown messily across your figure. Were those tear trails he spotted there on your cheek? He sighed again softly - he'd messed up with you.

Kneeling down next to the bed, he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled warmly. He had quite a soft spot for you.

He leaned in closer to you and you could feel his breath on your face, and you opened both eyelids in a flash.

He whispered in your ear, "You, (y/n), are a necessity of life."

______________________________

**END NOTES: **I dare you to review. I DARE YOU. I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU. (In background: Ohhhhh! DO IT. DO IT. DO IT.)


End file.
